


I missed you

by Victor_Nikiforovs_Cowlick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh god, Porn, Smut, There is a motorbike involved, Top Otabek Altin, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Nikiforovs_Cowlick/pseuds/Victor_Nikiforovs_Cowlick
Summary: Yuri and Otabek haven't spent much time apart since they moved in together, so when Otabek spends a week away, they show their love for one another when he returns.ORThe time Yuri and Otabek have sex on a motorbike.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> "WTF?" I hear you ask  
> Yes you read correctly they have sex on a motorbike.   
> Shout out to my friend who inspired this fic when they told me that they did this themselves and highly recommended it. 
> 
> Tried to do a lil bit of plot at the start but it goes from 0 to 100 real quick I'm sorry. 
> 
> *Uploads this un-beta'd mess and runs*

**Just landed, be home within the hour x**

Yuri had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from squealing in excitement. His golden hair hung down past his shoulders, dripping water down his exposed back. Practice that morning had been brutal, and he would have loved a long soak in the bath to soothe his already aching muscles – but Otabek was due home soon, and he didn’t want to miss a single second.

His boyfriend had recently moved in with him in his little house in St Petersburg, and Yuri had never been happier. Over the last few months, his place had turned from an impersonal mess to a shrine of his and Otabek’s relationship. His favourite decoration was a photograph printed on a canvas hanging in their living room – it showed both men beaming after the Olympic medal ceremony, and embracing one another, their medals strung around their necks. As annoying as Victor and his Piggy husband were, they sure were brilliant at giving gifts.

The only place in the house that was not shared between the two lovers was the garage. Yuri used it to store things mostly, but now it was Otabek’s haven for both his motorcycles and his DJ hobby. At present, only one of his bikes stood in the garage, the other had been parked at the airport for the last week. Otabek had gone home to see his family, it was a busy week for them as two of his sisters celebrated their birthdays. Unfortunately, Yuri could not afford the time off to go with him, so had been left home alone for a whole week, secretly pining for his boyfriend.

In a wonderful coincidence, tonight was the long-anticipated retirement party for Katsuki Yuuri, so he had been allowed to leave practice early in order to make it on time. Which also meant that he could be home when Otabek returned.

Victor had stressed many, many, _many_ times that Yuri had to be on time for the party. In true Victor Nikiforov fashion, it was a surprise party. Yuuri was under the impression that his friends outside of St Petersburg were too busy to warrant a big celebration, and that he was instead going out for a quiet meal with his family, his husband, Yuri and Otabek. He was wrong, of course. Katsudon was well-loved within the skating community, known for his humility as well as his kindness towards his other competitors, as well as a fiercely brilliant performer himself. And so, pretty much everyone who knew Yuuri was heading over to St Petersburg to give him a memorable send-off, before he moved back to Japan to become a coach.

(Yuri was very upset by this. He’d miss Yuuri desperately, the two having become so close. He was also kind of bitter that Yuuri was going to be coaching someone other than him. But of course, he would never say any of this out loud.)

**See you soon x**

He quickly replied to Otabek, and then began to properly dry himself after his shower. He wrapped his hair up in a towel, and then began to pat himself dry. He worked methodically, patting himself down, identifying particularly sore spots, rubbing some deep heat on them, and repeating. Once he was dry, he moved on to moisturising his skin, massaging the lotion across his body with long, deliberate strokes. He told himself that he wanted to feel and look good for the upcoming party, but really he was just killing time until Otabek came home.

Once his skin was smooth and scented faintly of vanilla (Otabek’s favourite), Yuri pulled on some black underwear and shrugged himself into one of Otabek’s flannel shirts – although they were the same height, his boyfriend was much broader than him, so the shirt was cosily oversized. He released his hair from the towel in order to dry it.

Otabek loved his hair, loved to feel the silky strands slip through his fingers as they cuddled and kissed. Yuri knew this, because his boyfriend never shut up about it. He would pout his lips over-dramatically whenever Yuri returned from the hair salon, golden tresses having lost a few inches. He would stand behind Yuri in the shower, water beating down their backs as he lathered shampoo into his hair, massaging the blonde’s scalp as he did so, murmuring words of adoration the whole time. And so, Yuri carefully worked product from root to tip, untangling any knots with gentle motions of his fingers. He sectioned layers off, blow-drying each layer carefully, so that by the time it as dry, his hair would lay smoothly over his shoulders.

Once finished, Yuri picked up his phone to check the time. Despite not rushing in order to kill some time, only about thirty minutes had passed since he’d gotten out of the shower. He huffed, unlocking his phone to see the barrage of messages sent to him by Victor.

**Yuuri is out with his family now**

**I’m setting everything up, this is so exciting!**

**Is Otabek back yet?**

**Will you be on time?**

**You must not be late!!!**

**Yakov told me you left the rink early so there is no excuse!**

Rolling his eyes, Yuri tapped out his reply.

**Relax old man. Beka landed about half an hour ago. Promise we won’t be late.**

He began to rifle through his wardrobe, deciding on what to wear. Should he go super smart? Casual? How much leopard print is too much?

(No such thing, in Yuri’s eyes)

Deciding that Katsudon would not be dressed super-smart because he thought he was just going for food, he settled for some dark red jeans and a black button-up shirt. As he was laying them down on the bed, he heard the familiar roar of a motorbike engine.

His heart leapt, and he ran to the window to see that Otabek was waiting to pull up into the garage. Yuri bolted out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. A week without his lover may not seem like much to some, but it was by far the longest amount of time they’d been apart since they moved in together. By the time he reached the garage door, his heart was pounding and he could feel the flush on his cheeks. The garage door was squeaking its way open, accompanied by the rumble of the motorbike engine.

Yuri took a breath to compose himself, and opened the door just as Otabek was rolling in.

God, Yuri loved him in his bike leathers.

Beka’s helmet obscured his entire face, but he emerged swiftly from underneath it, cheeks pink and hair ruffled. He beamed at Yuri, who raced over the cold concrete in his bare feet, jumped up onto the bike and wrapped himself around Otabek.

The Kazakh was taken by surprise, cut off from reaching the ignition to turn the bike off. His arms quickly wrapped around Yuri’s lithe waist and he pulled the blonde into a searing kiss, one that spoke of how much he had missed him.

Yuri kissed back, slow and deliberate. He shifted so that he was straddling Otabek, hands cupping each side of his lover’s face. A gloved hand trailed down to squeeze at Yuri’s asscheek.

“Fuck…” the blonde whispered. The cool leather on parts of his skin was somehow unimaginably sexy.

“I’ve missed you,” Otabek said lowly, sinking the hand underneath Yuri’s boxers now, causing the younger man to gasp. “I’ve missed my kitten,”

Yuri could already feel his cock stirring in his pants, twitching with every syllable of Otabek’s deep voice. The older man must have sensed his arousal by the way Yuri’s breath hitched, and he slid his hand round to the front of his boyfriend’s boxers, trying to tease him with gentle touches. But the proximity of the two men plus the thick gloves he wore made his movements clumsy. Pulling his hand away from Yuri elicited a whine from the blonde, so he quickly fumbled behind Yuri’s back to take his gloves off.

Yuri placed a pale hand on Otabek’s bicep. “Let me,” he whispered.

Otabek gulped, understanding. He caressed Yuri’s sides, trailing his hand up until he reached Yuri’s face. He brushed his thumb over a lip, and Yuri took the leather between his teeth and pulled. Otabek felt suddenly dizzy, the blood rushing from his head and down between his legs. Yuri repeated with the second glove, and then swiped his tongue out over Otabek’s first two fingers.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Yura,” Otabek growled. Yuri just smirked in response, and then took both fingers in his mouth, sucking gently, tongue swirling over the fingertips before they exited his mouth with a wet pop. Retracting his fingers with a growl, Otabk buried his head in the crook of Yuri’s neck, breathing in the faintly sweet vanilla.

“You smell amazing,” he breathed as he pulled at Yuri’s boxers. Yuri whined as his cock sprung free, wiggled his now bare ass on the leather seat. “You want me?”

“God, _yes,”_ Yuri moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Otabek’s fingers moved down towards his hole. There, they circled the tight ring of muscle. Although he wasn’t at all prepared, Yuri ground his hips down, silently pleading Beka to take him. For a moment, his boyfriend hesitated, but then thrust his fingers back into Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri moaned around the digits, laving them with his tongue, adding as much saliva as he could. He didn’t want to wait any longer. His breath was hot and heavy when Otabek moved back down to his rim, this time wasting no time in teasing. He slid both fingers in at once, Yuri gasping from the discomfort mixed with relief. Normally, this would be when he would clutch onto the bedsheets above his head, so his arms grasped the next best thing; the motorbike handlebars.

What Yuri forgot in this moment is that when you twist the handlebar on a motorbike, the engine will rev.

“Oh GOD!” Yuri all but screamed, clenching down on Otabek’s fingers. The Kazakh looked up, worry written all over his face.

“Yura? Yura what’s the matter? Should I stop?”

“No, no, no please keep going,” Yuri begged, twisting the handlebar again. The oscillations of the bike were travelling through Otabek’s body, down his arm and into Yuri himself.

Now Otabek was not only a big dick and the man he loved; he was also a vibrator.

“Yura,” Otabek breathed, leaning down to whisper in Yuri’s ear. “What are you doing?”

Otabek’s fingers were now dragging slowly in and out of Yuri’s hole. Yuri revved the engine again. “Th-that… it feels… amazing…”

Otabek smirked, pressing a few kisses onto Yuri’s exposed chest. Yuri moaned once again when Otabek pulled his fingers out. “Why did you stop?” he whined, wiggling his hips.

“Don’t worry kitten, we’re going to have some fun,” Otabek slid off the bike, reaching into his pocket and pressing its cold contents into Yuri’s hand. Yuri stared up at Otabek, who was now dragging a finger down Yuri’s inner thigh, slowly pulling down his boxers.

“Why do you have lube in your bike jacket, Beka?”

Otabek smirked, tossing the underwear aside. “You think I don’t notice the way you look at me when I wear this? My plan was to come home and fuck you on the bed, on the sofa, on the kitchen counter… everywhere in the house, wearing this,” He leant down, pressing hungry kissed along Yuri’s jaw and neck, travelling up to his ear. “But you beat me to it,”

Yuri moaned and bucked his hips up involuntarily. He melted when Beka talked dirty to him.

“Prep yourself, kitten,” Otabek punctuated the sentence with a final kiss, before straightening up and unbuckling his pants. Yuri didn’t need telling twice – he poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, tossing the bottle onto the floor after. He whined slightly when the cold liquid touched his cheeks, the sensation making his cock twitch and his balls pull slightly up towards his abdomen. As he pushed two fingers inside himself, he locked eyes with Otabek, who was now standing over him, wearing only his unzipped leather jacket.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed as he pulled his fingers out slowly, pushing them back in with a groan. He was already in up to his knuckles, but it wasn’t deep enough. His fingers were slimmer and shorter than Otabek’s and it just wasn’t enough. His boyfriend couched down so that they were face to face. “Please, Beka,” Yuri begged.

Otabek hummed, caressing down Yuri’s face with his finger. His other hand reached over to the accelerator, and he began giving biting kisses down Yuri’s neck. He revved the engine slightly, and Yuri mewled in frustration, pushing a third finger into himself.

They continued like that for a few minutes, Otabek teasing his lover with gentle revs of the engine and an unstoppable trail of kisses and licks and bites. Yuri was thrusting his fingers in and out impatiently, whining with want. The movement of the bike was the same throughout his whole body, giving only the faintest vibrations to his insides. He desperately curled his fingers, searching for his sweet spot, trying to push himself deeper to relieve the frustration.

Otabek gave one final kiss to Yuri’s clavicle, then leaned up and sealed their lips together. Yuri moaned, opening his mouth wide to let his lover in. Their tongues swirled against one another, tasting each other as if they’d never done so before. Without breaking the kiss, Otabek swung his leg over the bike, positioning his crotch directly beside Yuri’s thrusting hand. He pulled away from the blonde, nipping his bottom lip on the way.

“Good boy,” he murmured, gently pulling Yuri’s hand away from himself. “Are you ready?”

Yuri wiggled his hips at the loss. “God, yes, _yes,”_

Otabek smirked, reaching into another pocket of his jacket to bring out a foil square. He wrapped his cock up deftly, and then hooked his arms underneath Yuri’s legs, pulling the blonde closer. He took one hand away, wrapping it round his thick shaft, steadying himself as he pushed his head against Yuri’s slick entrance.

“Stop _teasing,”_ Yuri moaned, reaching back up to wrap his hands around the handlebars. His eyes had fluttered closed, waiting for Otabek to breach him.

“Look at me,” Otabek whispered. Yuri’s green eyes locked with grey, and then Otabek began to push himself inside. Yuri gasped at the feeling – he was being stretched so deliciously, he could feel the warm push of every centimetre. His mouth fell open into an o-shape, he never broke eye contact as Otabek sheathed himself slowly, pupils blown wide with lust. When fully inside, the Kazakh paused, panting heavily. He leaned down, taking Yuri’s mouth in another kiss whilst the blonde’s body adjusted to the stretch.

When they separated from the kiss, his lips wandered down to brush against Yuri’s ear. “Twist it,” he commanded in a whisper. Yuri moaned, his cock twitching in anticipation. He gripped the handlebar tightly, and twisted.

Both of their moans were drowned out by the sound of the engine. Yuri pulsed the accelerator, gasping and panting at the feel of Otabek’s length twitching and pulsing and shaking inside of him. His knuckles turned white as his lover pulled out, dragging his thick cock against Yuri’s walls. Yuri revved the engine continuously as Otabek pushed back inside, face still buried in the crook of his lover’s neck.

“Beka, please,” he cried. “Fuck me!”

And with that, Otabek straightened up, pulled out, and then snapped his hips forward. Yuri screamed at the sensation, back arching as Otabek began thrusting relentlessly. The vibrations weren’t as intense at this angle, but Yuri couldn’t find it in him to care. He relished in the feeling of his lover fucking him, grunting on top of him, wet slaps echoing throughout the room.

Otabek growled, sheathing himself fully, then twisted his hips, grinding into Yuri to make him scream his name. He pulled the blonde up so that their chests pressed together, sticky from sweat. He readjusted his seat so that he would be able to reach the handlebars and so that Yuri had some form of purchase. The blonde gripped his lover’s shoulders tightly as the movements teased his prostate.

“Ride me,” Otabek commanded, and Yuri immediately obliged. He lifted his hips up, felt the beautiful drag of Otabek’s cock past his sweet spot. He angled his hips just so, and sank back down.

“Ah!” he cried as white spots burst in his vision. He lifted up and slammed back down again. “Fuck! Yes!”

He bit into Otabek’s leathered shoulder as he began to ride him with wanton. Stars of pleasure clouded his vision as he fucked himself, each thrust hitting his prostate directly. His legs felt like jelly, but it was nothing compared to what Otabek did next. Leaning forward slightly, he gripped the accelerator, and twisted.

Yuri had no idea what words he was trying to form. The wonderful stretch coupled with the vibrations against his prostate were causing him to shout out in pleasure, his mind blank to anything else.

He moaned and cried as he impaled himself over and over, the pulsations from the bike sending him into a state of pure bliss.

“Oh-oh, God, I’m so close,” he cried, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. But, Otabek pushed against the blonde’s chest, laying him back down in front of him. He released his hands from the accelerator, and Yuri whined at the lack of vibrations now. He pushed Yuri’s thighs up and hooked his knees up over his shoulder. One hand resumed its spot on the accelerator, the other squeezed the base of Yuri’s cock.

“You come when I say you can,” he growled, revving the engine hard. Yuri’s back arched and he cried out. “Do you understand?”

Hi green eyes were glazed over with lust, but he reached his hands down towards the globes of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to allow Otabek even deeper entry. “Yes,” he whispered.

Otabek set a punishing pace, his thrusts stretching Yuri in the most amazing of ways, each brush of his bulbous head against the blonde’s prostate turning the man below him into a writhing mess of pleasure.

Yuri screamed as an incomplete orgasm spasmed through him, and Otabek’s thrusts became more and more erratic, his hand holding the accelerator down on a continuous high speed.

“Ah!” he shouted, his hips stuttering into Yuri as his orgasm ripped through him. Yuri Screamed at the feeling of the thick cock pulsing and twitching inside of him, and he tried desperately to fuck into Otabek’s hand, chasing his own release. But the grip was preventing him from reaching his peak pleasure, and he whined pitifully as Otabek stilled inside of him.

“Well done baby,” the Kazakh murmured, pressing kisses onto Yuri’s inner legs. He gently pulled his softening cock out, watching as an over-sensitive Yuri squirmed beneath him. “I think you deserve to come, do you?”

“Please!” Yuri sobbed. “Please let me come!”

Now fully unsheathed, Otabek let go of the accelerator, using his now free hand to push Yuri’s hips up to his face. Yuri seemed to understand the direction that this was heading, and pushed his hips upwards, clamping his legs around Otabek’s neck.

Without any preamble, Otabek took Yuri’s length in his mouth. Yuri screamed and cried at the sensation, begging Otabek over and over for his release. The Kazakh released his hold of Yuri’s cock and began to suck, unrelenting in his pace. With one final scream, Yuri came hard down his lover’s throat, gasping for breath as he finally orgasmed.

Otabek swallowed everything he was given, even cleaning Yuri’s tip with his tongue on the way out. He lowered his boyfriend’s hips down gently, marvelling at how wrecked Yuri looked now. His blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, bruises blooming on his pale neck. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. Otabek finally switched off the bike, carefully dismounting himself before scooping Yuri up into his arms.

On their way back upstairs, Otabek never stopped pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s face, murmuring praise and words of love until he could lay the blonde down on their bed.

“Welcome home,” Yuri breathed, smiling sweetly up at his lover. “I missed you,”

Otabek chuckled slightly, and they shared a slow and passionate kiss. “I love you, Yura,”

“I love you too,” Yuri replied, pressing their foreheads together. “Now help me up. I think I’m going to need another shower,”


End file.
